Mix Up
by Possessed4evr
Summary: Allen knew by the dangerous, sexual tone in Kanda's voice that his ass was in a world of trouble...literally.


Allen knew by the dangerous, sexual tone in Kanda's voice that his ass was in a world of trouble...literally.

* * *

Komui brushed a few stray black strands from his eyes as he carried the files that the scientific department had been threatening him for, for weeks now. He sighed, taking a long sip of coffee and trying to get rid of the sleepy fog clouding his vision. These late nights were simply too much for him but work was work.

Komui entered the silent room, seeing Johnny was the only one in the room. The scientist was fast asleep on the table and had a long line of drool coming down his chin. Komui sighed, wondering where the rest of the scientists had run off to but saw no one in sight. He frowned, too tired to yell for Reever but planning to tell him off in person instead of straining his voice.

Komui entered another room, his eyes widening when he saw Reever on the floor, staring at the giant screen on the wall. The scientist's eyes seemed literally glued to the screen and his mouth was gaping. Komui approached the scientist with caution, who didn't notice the others presence and he picked up a video tape off the floor, struggling to read the messy handwriting scribbled on top.

_This is what happens when you and all your idiotic scientists ignore my threats, Komui and Rouvelier._

Komui soon realized this was Kanda's handwriting and quickly glanced at the screen, his jaw dropping in horror.

Five minutes later, the two were surrounded by the entire scientific department, each one gaping at the screen with rapt attention, horror, and shock. A bowl of popcorn had been passed around and each man took a handful without looking away.

When the video finished, everyone sat there in silence, looking at each other in discomfort. With a loud sigh, Komui stood up, staring at Reever whose eyes were watering.

"K-komui?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I can eat chocolate ever again."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"Hey Moyashi?" Called the japanese samurai from the bedroom of their apartment. "Did you send out the threat tape like I told you to?"

Allen paused to think of an answer before shrugging and looking back at the movie he was watching. Kanda soon entered the room, his hair spilling down his naked shoulders. Allen shivered as he gazed at the sweet half-naked body of his lover but then quickly resumed watching the movie, noting the pissed off expression on the other's face.

"Yup." He answered, giving Kanda a seductive smile to distract the elder teen from whatever it was that was pissing him off.

Kanda raised an eye brow but otherwise approached his partner, straddling him down and pushing him on his back.

"Good good, its _so _nice to know you listen. By the way, Moyashi, where's our Valentine's Day sex tape?" Allen knew by the dangerous, sexual tone in Kanda's voice that his ass was in a world of trouble...literally.

"Umm, isn't it on the shelf with the other mov-uhhh." Kanda's fingers had ripped off Allen's shirt and were now currently squeezing his nipples, twisting the delicate skin their until his back arched. Allen shivered as he felt Kanda's lips trace sloppy kissed down his chest, leaving a whole trail of saliva on the other.

"Well then, here's a funny story. I was just looking at our shelf and I found a tape labeled 'This is what Happens when you Fuck With Me.' But our sex tape didn't seem to be there. Now what do you think happened to it, _Moyashi_? Hmmnnn?"

Allen opened his mouth in horror, realization dawning on his already crimson cheeks. Kanda took advantage of this vulnerable moment and flipped him over. Allen froze when he heard and felt the tight snap of handcuffs that bound him together. He was in deep shit and he knew better than to protest at this point.

Kanda roughly shoved him on the floor, tearing off his pants and grinning twistedly at the other, leaning down to give a slow lick to the tip of Allen's erection.

"Ohhhhh...ahhhhhhh...Bakanda!" He panted when his boyfriend suddenly pulled away from him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Were you enjoying that?"

Kanda stood up and removed his leather pants, slowly inching closer to Allen, but never touching the younger. He began to pump himself, moaning and gasping as he hovered over Allen's shaking form, until he released on his lovers stomach. Allen cursed his position, the restraints keeping him from touching Kanda or at the very least, giving some relief to his own tortured member.

With one last evil smile, Kanda reached into the pocket of his discarded pants, pulling out a small but thick golden ring.

"I'm going to take a shower now." Kanda stated simply, pumping the younger one last time before snapping the ring on the base of his penis and walking away, leaving Allen twitching and trembling on the floor.

"Fuck Bakanda!" Allen screamed, squirming on the floor as the ring kept him from cuming and the handcuffs kept him from standing up. He cried out as he painfully collided with the floor, his dick brushing up painfully on the floor.

Needless to day, Allen never mixed up any of Kanda's tapes again.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Allen/Kanda fanfic! I am absolutely in love this couple and I want to write an actual full out story with the two but I'm still working it out. Hope you enjoyed :)

P.S. I want to write a full length Kanda/Allen story and I have a few ideas. Would people like it and read it?


End file.
